


Pushing the Limits

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doujinshi, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: The guys try their hand at making a big holiday dinner.





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardwynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/gifts).



 

Happy holidays! Here's the first half of the comic~

Read this way =====>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To Be Continued

 

Small tiny cameo by Gibbs and Edge from Counter Crisis


	2. Part 2

 

Read this way =====>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Made it! Happy Valentines day!  
Hope this was worth the wait~

 

Extra:

 

 

 


End file.
